She cries
by TiaKisu
Summary: The tears flow silently across her face. They melt into the rain and create a river that glistens brightly in the slowly rising sun's light. – An one-shot about loss and finding peace.


__

_Dear readers,_

_I will not say much about this little piece - only one or two things:  
On purpose I did not specify the pairing this time for this is not about one couple in particular. It's about the loss of someone we loved and thus "she" can be either Maeve or Bryn, and " he" can be anyone you like.  
I invite you to take a minute for reading this (I noticed it sounds odd when one merely scans it) and to listen to the music that guided me through this story. _

_A-ha: Crying in the rain (do not dwell on the lyrics all too much – it's more the general feeling the music gives and which I used)_  
_Hanson: With you in your dreams_

_Be aware that this fic is about a character's death, but still feel free to read it - I am not someone who tends to end a story without giving hope._

_**Dedicated to**__** everyone who lost a soul they loved.**_

_In loving memory of __**Bandit**__ and __**Jack**__.  
You will never be forgotten.__  
_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

**She cries**

_She cries._

The tears flow silently across her face. They melt into the rain and create a river that glistens brightly in the slowly rising sun's light.  
Her body trembles as the quiet sobs shake it. It's a mild late summer's breeze that passes her by and she notices it carries the scent of warmth. And life.  
Her tired eyes closes wearily while slowly she sinks to her knees. The green grass beneath her feet tickles her skin but she is oblivious to it. Her hands she just buries in it, intertwines her fingers with its tender shape. Her own fragile one quivers and as she bends her head it's her tears which heavily fall down to meet the ground.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since she lost him. Two weeks since she had to let him go.  
And still every beat her heart takes hurts. Every beat reminds her of what she lost.  
She whispers his name but only the winds answer her call. They carry it away and briefly she wonders if they might bring it to him. If just maybe he might hear her from where he is.

She doesn't know what lies beyond this world; doesn't know what time does to those it has run out on. Her senses are aware of the warmth that's lying in the air and somewhere deep within she knows he would have liked it.  
Her hands are now clenched to fists as she opens her eyes again to look at the world she's in.  
She is surrounded by beauty - sees it in the bright morning sky and in the meadow that melts into the sea. She sees it in every living thing. But still her heart is weeping. Painfully and she doesn't know if it will ever stop.

She feels the wound covering her very core, knows that a scar will always remain. Desperately she looks at the rising sun; wishes that she could turn back time.  
It's a mute cry that leaves her soul.  
And while only a few raindrops do still dare to leave the skies, it's her tears which flow freely now – uncovered and sparkling in the beauty of this awakening day.

Here she wants to break down; to lay down and give up. She feels the pain suffocating her like the ground can do a flame. Her heart aches painfully in its need to reach out to him; to have him near her once again and feel his presence in its depths. But she knows he will not come back. Knows he had to leave this world for good.

She got left behind but it's not him she blames.  
Sometimes she's angry at what fate did to them. Sometimes she wonders just why they deserved to live through this. And then again, deep down inside, she knows that it's no use. Things happened the way they did and she is left to accept and understand.  
And she does, but this cannot stop the pain.

Her head she lifts as a warm ray of sun meets her skin and slowly she lets her right hand follow to look at it. It's wet from tears and rain; its lines tell of a life that seems to have slipped away from her. But it also reminds her of how she held him - and how it used to be.  
And then the memories come to her and take her back.  
Back to those days which all were filled with light.

She didn't forget anything - remembers his voice and recalls the way he moved. His eyes she sees – sees the lust for life vibrate in them - and his scent she is surrounded by. She remembers all the little details as a thousand memories flood her senses and remind her of who they used to be. And while new tears threaten to break free as the longing seems to tear her heart apart, something around her changes. Suddenly, beyond all the pain, she feels warm again – feels a kind of warmth she knows so well.  
Suddenly she feels _him_.

When her memories take her back to this time that seems to be long gone, she feels like being next to him again. It is as if he was there with her now – looking at her and sharing what he remembers as well. His loving spirit is enclosing her - releasing her for only the tiniest of moments. And when all of a sudden the winds start whistling, a breath gets caught in her lungs. It's a whisper they carry – words so low that it's almost impossible to understand what they try to say.  
But she does.  
Silent sobs escape her throat as a voice reaches her ears – a voice she would recognize amongst a billion of others for her heart could never forget its sound.

He's telling her not to cry. Tells her to go on and live for both of them.  
He tells her that he doesn't want to see her weep; says he never truly left her and that he never will.  
That he will forever be at her side for he's a part of her – has been ever since she opened up her heart to him.  
And that he will never go.  
He will wait for her at this place which is so far away from life; will guard her from these ancient fields.

It's a cry of love that leaves her lips when she hugs herself – and him with this as well. Her tear-filled eyes close tightly as she concentrates on all what she feels inside. And her head moves in a trembling nod as she tells him she will try.

It's his arms which close unseen but protectively around her as his soul calls out to her heart. He knows the wound runs deep, but he also is aware that time will help her heal. And he smiles. For he knows what she can't; knows that this is not the end.  
His spirit rises to let the winds take up speed and while he leads them past her to caress her skin, he promises to always be there.

And she understands.

She feels her back straighten as she wipes away the tears. A deep breath enters her lungs and while the last remnants of rain vanish to become but faint memories of a clouded sky, she feels a new peace spread within.  
She senses his spirit surround her; feels him deep inside her heart - understands that he is not lost as long as she remembers.

Her feet move hesitatingly when finally she starts to walk. Her steps are small at first – insecure even – but one after the other they become steadier.  
She feels him accompany her on her way; feels him lead her silently. She knows now that he will wait; knows that he will forever be with her - wherever she may go.

It is what she believes in.  
And what gives her strength.

_And then she smiles. _


End file.
